Ed and the dragon girl 2
by MSchweihofer
Summary: One winter day, Ed was in Mustang's office. And the phone suddenly rang, waiting for someone to answer.
1. Her warning

**Dear readers, this story takes place five days before Shiloh's birthday. She and Ed started dating for a few years and found out that they liked each other a lot. Ed had never told the military that he and Shiloh where dating, but on some nights, Shiloh gave hints that he was seeing someone if you know what I mean ^_^**

Chapter one

Shiloh's POV

I watched Ed's chest rise and fall in his sleep. Ed had never ceased to amaze me with his strength and endurance. The moon shone in our room. I got up from the bed and walked out of the room. As I walked into the living room, I saw Alphonce sitting on the couch. He turned and looked at me.

"Where are you going Shiloh?" he asked.

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back." I said. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

As I walked, I noticed somebody in front of me. I saw their form turn around and look at me. "Is that you Shiloh?" I heard them ask. I knew that voice.

"Peyton?" I asked. The person ran into the street light.

"Shiloh!" she exclaimed. She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Peyton…need…air!" I gasped.

"Oops, sorry." She let me go.

"So what brings you to Central?" I asked.

"You've been assigned a mission."

"Mission huh?"

"Yeah," Peyton pulled out a piece of paper. "You need to get information out of the fullmetal alchemist." She said. I gasped.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I…uh…"

**"Just tell the girl!"** halo shouted.

**"Oh, put a lid on it!"** I shouted back.

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"The fullmetal alchemist…ismymate." I said it in a rush.

"HE'S YOU'RE WHAT!?" Peyton shouted.

"Ssh!"

"Sorry, but why didn't you send word?"

"I quit." I said blankly.

"You what?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"I quit being an assassin." I replied.

"What!? Why!?" Peyton demanded.

"Because." I said. I turned and ran in a different direction.

"Hey! You'll be punished!" Peyton shouted.

"I don't care!" I shouted back. I ran and ran till I had to stop to catch my breath. I looked around and realized I was in a park. I decided to walk around for a little. As I was walking, I realized something. There was the sound of a tree snapping nearby. I slowly made my way to the source of the sound. I was shocked to see so many trees on the ground and in pieces.

"Arrrgggg!" I heard someone shout. I turned around a little see something very amusing. I saw Envy rolling around the ground, yelling out swear words.

"What happened this time?" I asked in annoyance. I hated seeing adults act like spoiled little kids. Envy stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"What are you doing here!?" he snapped.

"Nice to see you too." I said, smirking. "I thought I'd never see the day when a homunculus threw a temper-tantrum."

"Shut up!"

"Make me palm tree." I snapped.

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw, what's the matter?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Envy doesn't like me anymore?"

"I never liked you, and never will." I crossed my arms. My smile widened a bit.

"We'll see Envy, we'll see." I said. I turned around and walked back to the apartment. I looked back at Envy. His body seemed stiff with a small blush. Not to mention that his mouth was wide open. "Close your mouth Envy! You'll catch flies!" I shouted back to him. I laughed as his blush deepened. He snapped his jaw shut and glared at me.

"Shut up." He snapped at me.

"Make me!" I snapped back. I turned around and walked off back to the apartment. "All you homunculi are the same." I muttered. I knew Envy heard it because he gasped.

* * *

**WOOHOO! I finally got up the part two of 'Ed and the dragon girl'! I'm doing my best and I was having writers block for some reason...also, my idiot friend deleted it all. so there. I hope you enjoy the story, and please, no flaming.**


	2. Trapped

**WAHHH! I'm a terrible person! Throw me in the dungeon with Shiloh! I deserve it! Okay, end of meltdown. I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. There's been a lot of crap going on with Halloween. Anyway, I think I might do a oneshot with Shiloh and Ed for Halloween. Even though this might not matter, HAPPY HALLOWEEN LADIES AND GERMS! :)**

* * *

Shiloh's POV

Present

I gasped as the whip cracked against my back.

"You will tell me where he is!" Joseph yelled.

"I'll...tell you...nothing!" I hissed. "Gah!" I didn't see the blow coming as Joseph punched me in the face. He kicked, punched and whipped me, but I didn't break. It went on for what seemed like hours. The pain stopped, and I heard Joseph open the dungeon door then slammed it shut behind him. I let out a loud sigh. "Where are you Ed?" I asked into the dank air. The dungeon door creaked open. I was shocked to see that it was Thelma.

"You need to be taken care of." She said. I was silent as she wrapped my wounds in gauze.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"We need information that you have." I chuckled.

"I'm not gonna crack and you know it." She slapped me at that.

"You will have to sometime." She huffed. Thelma then stood up and grabbed my wrists. She pulled me over the wall that had the metal cuffs bolted into the wall and clasped my wrists and ankles in the cuffs. She then stormed out the door.

_'Well that went well...'_ I thought trailing off. I suddenly started to remember Ed and what he looked like. It's been so long that I could barely recognize him and his features. I then remembered when we went into central command to go talk to Mustang that one day. It was really funny when I pulled that prank on him too.

_~flashback~_

_"I will never get over the fact that this place is so huge." I said as me and Ed walked through the halls of central command, to Mustang's office._

_"I know, I had the same feeling when I first saw this place." Ed said._

_"Well, lets just hope Mustang isn't making out with Riza." Me and Ed shuddered at the thought of walking in on them in a lip lock. That would be very embarrassing...and disgusting. As we came up to the door, I heard something from the other side. I stopped Ed and pointed at the door. We both put our ears against the door, trying to hear what was going on._

_"Mmmm...right there...ohhh..." Someone moaned. We both snapped our heads back and looked at each other. I suddenly got an idea. I felt a grin spread across me face._

_"Oh no, not that look." Ed groaned._

_"You know what time it is?" I asked._

_"It's time to leave?" He suggested unamused._

_"Nope, it's prank time." I said evilly._

_"You horrify me."_

_"I do what I can." I said with a smile. I walked over to an air duct and crouched down to get closer. I let my pointer finger claw come out. I then took out all of the screws in it and pulled the vent off. "Go get a bucket of water." I said. Ed took off and was back later with a large bucket of ice-cold water. I took the bucket from his hand and crawled into the vent. I looked behind me to see that Ed wasn't following me. "You coming or what?" I asked. Ed blushed then scuttled in after me. _

_It took us a while to get to where we wanted to be, but we got there all the same. Ed went around me, carful not to hit the vent. We where right above Mustang's desk, who really was making out with Hawkeye. We looked down at what was going on. We practically gagged at what was happening. I opened the vent and grabbed the bucket. I tipped it ever so slowly, then swoosh! I let all the water fall out of the bucket. _

_"What the hell?!" We heard. Roy and Riza were sputtering and spitting out the water that fell on top of them. Me and Ed were trying not to laugh so loud, but with little luck. We sprang out of the vent and back into the hallway. Once we were outside, we busted our guts wide open. I was rolling on the ground laughing me heart out while Ed was doing the same. Suddenly the door to Mustang's office blasted open. A soaking wet Roy and Riza stomped out of the office._

_"EDWARD! SHILOH!" Mustang hollered. I grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him down the hall and out the window. Mustang chased us around central till midnight._

_~end flashback~_

I chuckled out loud into the dark area. Before I knew it, I was flat out laughing. There was a banging sound, and a "SHUT UP, YA DAMN BITCH!" From one of the guards. I huffed, then sneered.

"Aww, what's the matter? Don't like my laugh?" I taunted.

"Shut up! Or I'll come in there!" He shouted back.

_'Time for some fun'_. I thought. "Come in where?"

"In there!"

"Where?"

"Into the cell!"

"What cell?"

"Your cell!"

"My cell?"

"Yes! Your cell!"

"I don't own a cell. So how can it be mine?"

"Just shut up all ready!" The guard snapped.

"Fine then!" I snapped back. I heard the guard grumble something like 'damn brats these days'. I chuckled a little. I looked back up at the ceiling, imagining Ed's face in the darkness. Before me realizing it, I whispered, "Hurry Edward."

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating sooner. Plz forgives me! *hands out Halloween cookie***


	3. Peyton?

Chapter three  
Ed's POV

The loud music pounded in my ears as I sat at the bar of a club I didn't know the name of. I was probably downing my 5th shot of whisky, beer, vodka, maybe even rum. I didn't know, and I didn't care. All my pain disappeared when I drank, but of course, the hangovers were unbearable. Shiloh would be ashamed of me for what I was doing. I just had to escape reality for a while.

_"Hurry Edward"_ I jumped. Did I really just hear that? I looked around me to find the source of that voice. It was Shiloh's voice all right but we didn't have any leads as to where she was.

_'I must be hallucinating.'_ I thought. I put some money on the table and left. I walked to my apartment where Al was probably wondering where I was.

Xxxxxx

I unlocked the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me and walked into my room. Al was sitting on the floor as usual.

"Where were you, nii-san? I was starting to get worried." Al asked.

"The bar." I said as I flopped down onto my bed.

"Nii-san, I know your upset but drinking won't do you any good!"

"I don't care." I said.

"You'll have a hangover." Al warned.

"Again, I don't care. Just let me sleep Al." I said.

"*sigh* Fine, good night." He said.

"'Night." I slowly drifted off to sleep...only to have a nightmare.

_Xxxxxxxx_

_"Shiloh! Shiloh! Answer me!" Ed demanded into the darkness._

_"E-Edward..." Shiloh's voice rang out. Ed followed the sound of his lovers voice. Ed bounded down the dark hallway. There was a cell at the end of the hallway. Edward's heart was beating a mile a minute. He then transmuted the door and it blasted open. What Ed saw made him want to throw up. Shiloh was hanging, cuffed to the wall and blood splattered what was left of her clothes. Her wings were hanging limp at her sides and twisted in direction he thought they shouldn't be. Her toes and fingers were bent in sickly directions. _

_Her usually perfect white hair was almost completely stained red with blood and held no shine like it usually did. Her legs and arms had scrapes and bruises all over them. Her tail was bent in an odd direction as well. Her head was hanging in defeat. Shiloh twitched and coughed. Ed snapped out of it. He ran up to her and snapped the cuffs off of her. Her body collapsed in Ed's arms. _

_"Shiloh!" Ed panicked._

_"Ed?" Shiloh's voice sounded so broken._

_"I'm here." Ed tried to comfort her. "Can you look at me?" He asked. Shiloh slowly raised her head to look at Ed with her mouth just barely open. Ed burst into tears. Her face was massively scarred and battered. Her canines were ripped out and her lips were dry and caked in blood. Her eyes held no life in them anymore like they used to. Ed pulled Shiloh's body close to him. He felt Shiloh wrap her arms around him._

_"Why are you crying?" She asked. Ed didn't answer. He just kept weeping into her shoulder. "Why didn't you save me sooner?" Ed's body froze. He pulled Shiloh away from him and held her at arms length. Her eyes held hatred. "Why didn't you save me sooner?" She repeated the question. Her voice echoed in the dark cell. Suddenly, the floor gave way and Ed fell into the darkness. All was silent. Then, Shiloh appeared in front of Ed and he stopped falling._

_"I hate you."_

Xxxxxx

I gasped and sat up abruptly. I was sweating and heaving for breath. I felt something slide down my face. I touched it and realized I was crying.

_'She would never say that...would she?'_ I thought. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There was a note attached to the fridge.

'Nii-san, I was called in in some urgent business. Call Mr. Mustang when you wake up. I told him you weren't feeling well. Love, Al.' I picked up the note and tossed it into the trash.

"You worry too much Al." I said out loud.

"Who's Al?" I whipped around at the sound of a girls voice. There was a girl sitting on the window sill that was in the living room. I got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The girl looked up at me. She had vibrant blue eyes that had a bit of hazel around the pupil. Her hair was down and was cut to a little bit past her shoulders. It was a dark brown color with red streaks in the front. She had pale skin and her lips were pulled up into a smirk. Finally, she answered.

"Your mate's best friend." She said.

"Mate?" I questioned.

"Shiloh never talked to you about it?" She asked in surprise.

"Uh no?"

"Ugh!" The girl groaned. She got up and punched the wall leaving a good sized hole.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"That girl can be so irresponsible!" The girl yelled.

"Who are you!?" I demanded again. After the girl cooled down, she said,

"My name is Peyton Ostray." She answered. (a:n/ it's pronounced, oh-stray)

"I'm Shiloh's best friend." She said matter-of-faculty.

"Her friend, huh?" I said. Then it clicked. "You know where she is! Don't you!"

"Afraid not. Sorry to burst your bubble little boy blonde." She replied. I snapped.

"WHOYOUCALLIN'SOSMALLYOUWANNACRUSHLIKEANANT?!" I yelled.

"You. Now shut up. Your giving me a headache." Peyton snapped. Usually people get scared when I get mad. She just brushed it off like it was nothing! "Judging by your look, Shiloh told me you go nuts when somebody calls you small."

"I'm not short!"

"Yeah whatever." She shrugged. "Just get your butt to work. I'm going against law seeing you so I have to go." Peyton walked over to the open window. She looked back at me and smirked. "Take care of yourself blondie." She said. She then jumped out the window and into the street. I heard a horn honk and a "WATCH WHERE YOUR DIVIN' YA ROAD HOG!" I chuckled.

"Shiloh sure has some odd friends."

"I HEARD THAT!" Came from outside. I started laughing.

_'She can hear me from that far away? Being half dragon has its perks.'_ I thought as I walked into the kitchen again. I picked up the phone and called, the jerk himself, Mustang.

Ring, ring, ring...

"Hello?" Roy's voice sounded.

"Hi jerk." I replied.

"it's good to hear from you too, fullmetal."

"Al told me to call you when I woke up, so what is it?" I asked.

"We have a lead on Shiloh."

* * *

**GOMENASI!(sorry) It was taking forever to find some insperation for this chapter...Peyton looks like my ol' gal pal Me-Love Inu! (Look her up)**


	4. The phone call

_We have a lead on Shiloh..._

I nearly dropped the phone.

"I'll be there soon." I said. I raced around the house and got cleaned up. I grabbed my jacket and stormed out the door. _'They actually found something.'_ I thought. I ran hastily in the snow to Central command. I ran as fast as I could to Roy's office. I slammed the door open, "What have you got?"

"We're doing our best Ed." Roy said.

"Then why did you tell me you had a lead on Shiloh?" I asked annoyed.

"Because we do. An odd man called and asked for you. I told him you weren't here right now and that I would call him when you did. I heard someone yelling on the other line and the man yelled at someone to," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "'Get that girl to shut up'". He said. "Then I heard something like smacking and the line went dead."

"And how does that connect with Shiloh?" I asked.

"There was a faint call of someone saying, 'Shiloh is a feisty one'. That answer your question?"

"But how do you that it's our Shiloh?" I asked. Roy gave me a look.

"Who do you know that has a name like Shiloh?"

"Good point." I sat down on the couch and waited for something to happen. I watched as the snow fell from outside. The phone suddenly rang. I shoved Mustang out of his chair and onto the floor. "Hello?" I asked urgently.

"Is this Mustang?" The voice of a man and it sounded deadly.

"This is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Oooo! Even better!" The man squealed. "You might wanna step up your a-game kid."

"Who is this?!" I snapped.

"Oh, scary man."the man mocked. "Your girlfriends gonna die if ya don't hurry."

"Where is Shiloh?!" I shouted.

"You want 'er? Come and get 'er. I'll be waiting in Dublith" And the line went dead. I slammed the phone onto the receiver. I stomped over to the door.

"Where do you think your going, fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Dublith." I then stormed out the door.


	5. Envy's tears

Chapter five

Envy's POV

"I'm back!" I shouted. I slammed the door, to the mansion, open. Lust was sitting as she always did, by the window and staring off into space. That really ticks me off. She looked over at me.

"You didn't have to slam the door open you know." She said.

"I know, I just wanted to." I said smirking. Lust just rolled her eyes and focused her thoughts back into space. I walked to my room and sat on the floor. I just got back from a 'mission' that Dante sent me on. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I stood up and paced my room trying to think of something to do. I walked over to my window and looked out. It was snowing and the snow was a very bright white. Almost the same...shade as... I punched the wall. "WHY DOES THAT DAMN GIRL ALWAYS COME TO MIND?!" I shouted. That girl that I fought in lab five kept bugging me.

When we were fighting, and when the girl was in her true form, there was something in her eyes that sends shivers down my spine. The look was...wild. Like she was a real beast that wanted to tear me limb from limb. And her true form was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I thought she was bluffing...well that theory was obviously shot out the window.

To be honest, I was shocked that she was part dragon. I never expected that to happen. But when she was in her human form, her eyes show that she has had her fare-share of hellish experiences in her lifetime. Even though she looked young, I could tell that she has seen a lot more...maybe even more than me. She looked almost insane when she fought. I've never had that much fun in a fight, and her smell was intoxicating. How do I know this? She kissed me in the hospital. She said something about reading peoples memories but I didn't remember. All I knew was that she was very deadly and could easily take out a whole army if she wanted to.

I pushed away those thoughts and started pacing my room again. Maybe I could mess with the fullmetal pipsqueak for a while. A maniac smile came to my lips. I then walked over to the window,opened it and jumped out. I then ran down the street to the chibi's hotel.

* * *

I jumped up to the window and looked in. Chibi was sleeping on the couch and the tin can was in the bedroom. But the girl was no where to be found from where I was perched. To get the tin can out of the house, I made a very convincing kitten call. I watched in amusement as the younger Elric slowly walked out of the hotel and out onto the streets to find a nonexistent kitten that needed help.

I looked back and slashed the lock on the window and crawled in. I walked over to sleeping Chibi-san's say the least, I was shocked. Chibi-San had dark circles under his eyes and he looked a little thin. He was also really pale. I noticed that there where a few beer bottles on the coffee table that was next to the couch. He also had a wine bottle in the hand that was hanging over the side of the small couch.

_'Is he depressed?'_ I asked myself. I crouched down next to the couch to get a better look at Chibi-San's face. His hair seemed greasy, not clean like it usually did. Not like I cared, but I liked the Chibi who didn't look like his brother committed suicide just yesterday. I didn't know why I did this, but I poked the Chibi to wake him up. Seeing him like this was annoying. He twitched, but didn't wake up. Now I was really pissed off. I stood up and slapped Chibi. His eyes snapped open and frantically searched the room. He stopped when his eyes landed on me. Chibi jumped up and made a fighting stance.

"Envy..." He snarled. Yes. Snarled.

"Chibi..." I teased.

"I'm not small!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"What do you want?" Chibi demanded.

"I'm bored." I said shrugging. He relaxed a little but stayed standing.

"Your bored?" He asked in shock.

"What, are you deaf?" I snapped at him.

"No-"

"Then why did you repeat me?"

"I guess I was just a little shocked." He admitted. I couldn't hold in the question any longer.

"Where's your little girly friend Chibi-San?" I mockingly asked. Chibi's face suddenly dropped and life that was in his eyes faded. He honestly looked like he was going to cry. His face held a lot of shame and regret. Wait...he didn't even rant about his height! "What's with you?" I asked. Chibi looked down at the ground.

"She's missing. She disappeared a few days before her birthday." He whispered. Something inside me snapped. I clutched my chest in pain.

"What in the-?!" I felt my body grow weak. I fell to my knees.

"Envy?" I heard Chibi ask. Was that worry? The pain subsided and I slowly stood up. I looked over at Chibi. He looked shocked. I suddenly felt something slid down my face. "Envy?! What's wrong?!" Chibi ran up to me. I reached up and touched the fluid and brought my hand back. It was wet, wet with what? Chibi grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Envy, why are you crying?" Chibi asked me...CRYING?! I do NOT cry!  
"I am not crying!" I snapped at him. My voice cracked.

"Yes you are." Chibi snapped. I suddenly felt defenseless and vulnerable. I fell down to my knees again. "Envy!"

"What is this?" I demanded. "Why do I feel like somebody is stabbing my heart over and over?" I asked into nothing. I felt the pipsqueak touch my shoulder. I recoiled from his touch and jumped out the window. My body felt like lead as I ran back to Dante's. As I jumped back into my room, Lust was sitting on my bed.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." She said. I watched as she stood up and looked at me. Something broke. I couldn't control myself. I ran and flung myself into her arms and sobbed. "Envy?" She questioned. I ignored her and kept weeping into her shoulder. I heard her sigh. I then felt one arm wrap around me and another petting my hair. My legs weakened and I started to kneel. Lust went down with me. She was now holding me and rocking me back and forth.

"I-" Lust cut me off.

"Shhh, it's okay." She assured me. I never felt this way before. It was painful, but Chibi didn't attack me in any way. So why was I in so much pain? As the tears started to stop, I looked up at Lust.

"What's wrong with me?" I whimpered which shocked me. Lust gave me a kind smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Nothing is wrong with you Envy. Your just probably really upset." She said. She released me and I looked at her. I then reached up with my hand and touched the area of my heart.

"I know I'm not bleeding, but then, why am I in so much pain?" I asked her.

"You are Envy the jealous. Your probably living up to your name and it hurts." She said. Well that didn't make any sense. Lust somehow managed to lift me up and put me down on my bed. "I think you just need some rest." She said.

"I'm a homunculus. I don't need rest." I said calmly.

"Can't hurt to try." She said shrugging. Just before she closed the door, I said,

"Don't tell anyone what just happened, all right?" Lust smiled.

"Of course." She then closed the door. I looked back up away my ceiling. My eyelids started to get heavy, which was odd. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**I know I made Envy cry, so sue me. Anyway, what do you think happened to Envy? *gasp* could it be? What is this I smell? *sniff* Oooo, I smell a love triangle brewing. We'll find out in the next chapter. I also apologize for not updating sooner. It takes awhile to get some inspiration, ya know? And just incase if some of you are confused,this is the night before that guy called HQ and asked for Mustang but Ed picks up the phone and ends up going back to Dublith...just so ya know,ya know? ;)**


	6. Authors Note

Dear readers,

MS here. I'm not getting any inspiration for this story so far. I have a really bad case of writers-block-itus. The only thing I'm coming up with is having Mustang and his armada storm a building but it turns out Shi's not even near Dublith, let alone in Amestris.

I'm truly sorry about this, but I'm doing an enormous time jump. So... I'll tell you whats happened so far.

Ed finds out where the Blood Clan was keeping Shiloh so he contacted Mustang to let him know. Mustang and his armada storm the building and arrests some people. Havoc found a letter addressed to Ed so he gave it to him.

Again I'm sorry for the nutso time jump.


	7. The note

Ed's POV  
The note

_'If you want to find your girlfriend, you'll look for a place of sand.  
You'll have to look really far across the land.  
You'll find her by a place that is ruled by a prince named Ling,  
so look for her out across, or on the border of Xing'._

My hand shook as I looked down at the letter. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. Shiloh isn't even in Amestris? I crumpled the letter into my fist and dropped it onto the ground. I turned and left the scene. Nobody stopped me. I WAS going to find Shiloh, even if it costs me my life


	8. Xing

Shiloh's POV  
Xing

I couldn't move, it hurt too much. The shackles bounded around my wrists were coated with my blood.

"Since you won't talk, I guess we have no choice. But to dispose of you." Joseph spat. I slowly looked up at him. The pain racking my body was shaking me to my very core.

Joseph had a dark look on his face. He walked up and unlocked my shackles. I collapsed onto the floor in pain. I heard him talking to someone then left. Somebody picked me up and dragged me out of my cell. They were probably going to kill me. I just held still. I felt ropes and chains being tied around my wrists and ankles and then was blindfolded. I was then shoved to a floor. I felt a lurch in the floor.

_A car?_ I thought. I don't know how long I was on the floor of the car. I felt the car stop now and then. They didn't even bother to feed me or give me water. I locked my emotions away a long time ago so I wouldn't be able to speak. Suddenly, I was lifted up and thrown onto the ground. It felt like the beach, except the heat was excruciating. I felt someone slit open my side. I grunted and tried to mask the pain.

"You could have made this easier. Now you will bleed to death and vultures will be upon you soon." Joseph said. I nodded. "Shiloh?" I heard him ask. I turned my head in his direction. "You are a few miles away from the border of Xing. Pray to Lyra(1) that you'll live. I never want to see your face in Amestris ever again." He said darkly. I nodded slowly. I heard a door open and slap shut. Then the engine started up and the sound of tires vanished slowly. I did my best to get in a comfortable state. It ended with me in my back looking up at the sky, with my arms tied I front of me. My mind swam with questions.

_How will Ed go on without me_? I thought. I didn't know how long I layer there. But suddenly, I heard footsteps that sounded like they belonged to a horse. I mentally begged Lyra to have mercy on me. I then heard voices.

"...My lord, are you sure we should be out here?" A voice said. It sounded like an old man's voice.

"You worry to much Fu." Another voice said. This one sounded like a young man. I turned my head towards the direction the voices were coming from.

"My lord, do you feel that?" A young girl's voice said. She sounded about the same age as the boy.

"What is it Lan Fan?" The boy asked. There was a pause. "Now I feel it!"

"I'm feeling a dark chi coming from over there...is somebody there?" Fu said. I did my best to lift up my arms. I then shook them, making the chains rattle.

"Over there!" The boy said. I put my arms back down. There was galloping and I heard them stop next to me. "Fu! Lan Fan! It's a girl!"

"Carful! She could be dangerous!" Fu said.

"Does she look dangerous?" The boy snapped. "Hey! Girl! Can you hear me?" The boy asked urgently. I nodded. "She's alive!" He cheered. I felt someone sit me up and pull off my blindfold. I kept my eyes shut.

"Can you open your eyes?" Lan Fan asked. I nodded and slowly opened them. I was looking at a plain of sand I shielded my eyes from the harsh light. I then closed them again. I felt myself lifted up and fitted on a saddle. As the horse started to move, I slowly passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**(1) Lyra is just a goddess I made up. She is considered the one who created the half dragons and such.**

**Sorry for taking forever for this. I just came up with the idea to have Shiloh sent to Xing. Let's see what happens ;)**


	9. My encounter with the prince of Xing

Shiloh's POV  
My encounter with the prince of Xing

When I opened my eyes, I was looking at a very decorated ceiling. I slowly looked to my left, then to my right. I was in a very large bed. I felt what seemed to be a medical wrap around the side that Joseph slit. I pulled the blankets away and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I held onto the small bed-side table for support. I noticed that there was a large mirror next to the window. Trudged over to the wall and used it for balance. As I neared the mirror, I looked around the room. It was very big and was very decorated. My room was just the right temperature. It felt perfect.

I was, internally, shocked at my appearance. My white hair that used to reach my ankles was cut. It stopped at the base of my spine and was pulled into a tight braid. I was wearing a white nightgown that reached to the floor, just barely touching it. I could hardly recognize myself. My face had scars galore and my eyes were blank. The bright blue they used to be was now just a sad shade of it. There was no life in them.

The large scar that ran over my right eye was still there, creepy looking as usual. I inspected my entire body. Nothing had changed that much. I did my best to stand on my own. I wobbled towards the large door of the bedroom. I grasped the handle and pushed the door open. As I stepped out of the room, I could smell something. Was someone cooking? Like a dog, I fallowed my nose to the smell. It was making my mouth water, but of course, it didn't.

I found myself in a large dinning room. A boy with black hair pulled back into a pony tail, with bangs just barely covering his face was sitting at the very large table reading a book. He was so enthralled with his book, he didn't hear me walk up to him. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading. It was written in Xingeeze. I backed away from him and sat on the floor, with my legs crossed. I liked watching him read. It reminded me a lot of Ed and how much he loved to read. I also remembered his face when I got him that book about the philosopher's stone. He was really happy.

The boy's head snapped up and whipped around looking at me. He just stared at me. I tilted my head to the side. The boy smiled at me.

"So your up." He said. I nodded. I leaned against the wall and used it to stand up. Once I stood up straight, I slowly walked over to him and got on my knees and peered at the book. I reached out and touched the pages. I could tell that this book was very old. I pulled my hand back and sat down. Suddenly, my stomach growled. The boy laughed.

"Someone's hungry." The boy teased. A man came out with a large tray lined with all kinds of foods. Once the plate was on the table, I snatched a chicken leg before the boy could even touch one. I wolfed it down, leaving the bone. The man and the boy were laughing.

"She sure is a hungry one!" The man said, still laughing.

"I guess so!" The boy said. The boy handed me another one, which I also horked down in a frenzy. Once I was finished, I was stuffed. I felt a lot better after I ate. Now I was sitting in the giant library with the boy just watching him read. I was fascinated by the writing of Xing. It always has. As the minutes ticked by, I was getting really bored of just watching the boy read. I crawled, yes, crawled over to him and yanked the book out of his hands. Before he could grab it, I looked at the cover. I couldn't read it. It was written in Xingeeze.

"Hey!" The boy snapped. I handed him the book and laid down on the floor. I stared up at the ceiling. I heard footsteps coming towards the door(her super hearing). I sat up straight and looked over at the door. There was a knock. "Come in." This boy said. A girl walked into the room.

"Hi Ling." She said. I looked back at the boy. So his name was Ling, huh? Wait, Ling was the name of the prince of Xing. So that makes this boy, a prince!? Things just got interesting.

* * *

**Im doing my best for more chapters! Read and review! And you don't have to have an account to leave a review, so try it! **


End file.
